You Save Me Everyday
by Twilightluvr06
Summary: Love at first sight... What happens when that love is taken away from you and you have no power over it? Read and find out. Rated M for Mature content. lemons Rose X Dimitri R & R Please :
1. New Friends

Hi :)

I have had this story in my head for a while so hopefully I will get this one done unlike my other stories. If anyone can give me some ideas for my other stories that would be a great help. PM me if there are any ideas. Also any ideas for this story is greatly appreciated. Comments and flames are welcome as they help me write better.

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy... I only own the plot and any extra characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – New Friends<p>

"Rose, wake up already!"

I heard my brother Christian banging on my door. I was hoping if I ignored him long enough he would go away. Doesn't look like that's happening.

"Rose come on you swore you'd help me clean up for tonight!"

I opened my eyes and thought about it. I was hung-over, I didn't want to even move, but I did promise I'd help him with his friend's welcome home party. Some guy he went to school with named Dimitri had joined the marines when they graduated. I never knew any of his high school friends because I lived with my aunty in New Jersey most of high school. She died just after I graduated. I didn't have anywhere else to go apart from here to Christian. Our mum left us when he was 16 and I was 14, my dad died when I was 9, and he has a different dad to me so I couldn't depend on him.

"I'm up Christian ok. I'm up!" I yelled at him, sitting up on my bed.

"Finally, it's already 1:30 and people are going to start coming at 3:30 for the BBQ and drinks."

I didn't say anything back; I just went into my bathroom and shut the door. After my shower I went downstairs and started cleaning the kitchen. Christian came in from outside and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So, who is coming tonight?" I asked him, wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Mostly just some old friends," Christian said smiling to himself. "Well they're more than old friends. We were all really close. You know after Mom left us and you had to live with your aunty, 'cause u had nowhere else to go, they sort of became my family. My dad was too busy with his new family to even notice me. Lissa and Andre's mom and dad kind of adopted me and Dimitri."

I don't think I had ever seen Christian so excited to see anyone like this before.

"So you all hung out a lot I guess? What happened?" I asked him, taking the water from him and taking a drink.

"Well, Lissa moved to New York for college to become a lawyer and has lived there all along. Then Andre went to college in England to become a doctor. I was going to join the Marines with Dimitri, but changed my mind last minute. I guess we all just grew apart. We all called each other now and then and I sometimes wrote to Dimitri, but that's about it."

"You were going to join the Marines?" I kind of laughed. I could totally picture Christian as a Marine. He used to play war in our backyard. I remember because he used to hold me captive. Sometimes he would pretend I was the bad guy so he had a reason to playfully shoot me without getting in trouble by our mum

"Yeah I was. Why is that funny, punk?" Christian playfully punched me.

"Why didn't you go?"

He looked at me for a minute then answered.

"Remember the night you called me crying because you missed your Aunty Alberta after she had died, and how you said you wanted to live here so you had someone you could turn to?"

I stared at him as he explained to me his decision.

"That night, Dimitri was at my house and we started to talk. We decided my baby sister needed me more than my country did."

I was dumb founded. That was six years ago. I never thought Christian would give up something that big for me. If he was destined for something, it was the military.

"Chris I had no idea," I couldn't even speak I was in such shock.

"That was the point, Rose. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't come here and the truth is, I was only going 'cause I didn't want to be alone. It's all good; don't sweat it. I have a great life here."

He gave me a big hug. "Come on Rosie, we've still got a lot to do," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the living room.

"I swear if you call me 'Rosie' again I will happily beat the crap out of you." I playfully threatened.

"You know what the sad thing is?" He said, laughing, "I know you're not kidding"

"Damn straight." I replied with a smile on my face. We went back to work after that. Me cleaning the kitchen, bathroom, my room and front entrance of the house, while Christian cleaned his room, lounge room, spare rooms and the backyard.

"Finally, we're done. Can I go get ready now?" I asked Christian, throwing my gloves away.

"Yeah, I'm gonna jump in the shower too. They should be showing up soon so try your hardest not to take 3 hours to get ready!"

I flipped him off and ran up the stairs, laughing. I was about done getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked in the mirror, proud of my appearance, and made my way downstairs. There was a tall angel-like girl with platinum blonde hair, jade green eyes and creamy white porcelain skin eyes smiling and hugging Christian and a guy who could be her twin with dirty blonde hair and the same green eyes and pale skin as the girl standing next to her talking to Christian. I stood on the bottom step watching them. Christian saw me and waved me over.

"Hey guys, this is my sister Rosemarie. Rosemarie this is Vasilissa and her brother Andre." I went to shake Vasilissa's hand when she pulled me in for a hug. For someone so petite and fragile she had a strong hard grip.

"Oh Rosemarie, Christian used to talk about you all the time," she said in my ear, squeezing me. I laughed and hugged her back. Christian didn't really talk too much about them. I remember hearing their names from time to time, but that's it.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys too. You can call me Rose."

She smiled at me and said, "And you can call me Lissa." Before letting go of me so I could shake Andre's hand

"Hello Rose. It's nice to meet you."

Andre's voice was very smooth and deep. I bet he got girls left and right.

"So Chris, where is Dimitri at?" Andre asked Christian as we walked into the living room.

"I don't know. He always gets lost. You know what he's like. Wanna help me with the grill real quick?" Christian slid open the patio glass door. Andre followed.

"So Rose, Christian tells me you do martial arts." she said following me into the kitchen. I started to cut up lettuce.

"Yeah. Although it's more free fighting not choreographed moves or anything. It would become handy if I were to get into trouble while working at the club or whenever. Plus it's fun and I enjoy it." I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah he told me you work at his club as a bartender. He also said you dance there as well." She looked at me with a smirk on her face.

I laughed. Jasper told everyone I danced there. It took him almost a year of begging and pleading to get me to dance at his club. And once I did, people started to ask for me so I started to dance there every week. I do it for business, people like live performances. I'm not as great as most people say but if it helps bring in the cash then so be it.

"Yeah, just for fun though." I got kind of shy. "You know he dances with me every now and then on the stage?"

I tried getting the spotlight off of me.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Lissa gasped out in shock. "He never told me that! I never even knew he could dance!"

"Well he does. He is really good too. You should come by sometime and watch."

Maybe I shouldn't have invited her. There was probably a reason he didn't tell her. We both looked over at the backyard because Christian and Andre were both laughing really hard. I walked out and Jasper was holding his phone out - someone on speaker was freaking out.

"What the hell Chris? Your Directions suck! I'm so frigging lost! Where are you taking me, man?"

The guy on the phone had a deep voice with a faint Russian accent that made my knees shake it was that sexy.

Andre took the phone from Christian. "Dude you're a marine. How are you lost on civilian land? Aren't you trained to not get lost?" Andre said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Screw you Andre." He cleared his throat " Ok. Now I'm on Chapel Street. Where do I go?"

I could hear the guy on the phone trying not to laugh. I went back inside and finished getting everything ready.

About five minutes later, someone walked in the house and yelled out: "HI HONEYS I'M HOME!" He was saying it in a really high pitched girly voice which made me laugh.

Christian and everyone else were still in the backyard and didn't hear him. I walked around the corner, trying to swallow my laughs.

His face dropped. "GOD! Am I seriously in the wrong house? Screw it you're a beauty anyway. What's your name? I'm fresh from Iraq, I'm single, and looking for some fun!"

I laughed nervously. He was definitely hot. His muscles looked like they wanted to rip through his shirt. Ok, _maybe_ I wanted them to. And GOSH he was tall! He would probably be around 6'7 which would put my mere 5'7 to shame. You could tell by how he talked he was a marine. I could also pick up his accent more strongly now.

"What's up Dimitri?" Christian and his friends came though from the kitchen, laughing. Dimitri grabbed Lissa first in a tight hug and swung her around.

"I thought I walked into the wrong house. Is that your girl Chris? She is sex on legs!"

My breathing stopped and my face turned bright red. I looked at the floor, trying to hide my face from view.

"Fuck you man. That's Rosemarie, my sister!" Christian said, annoyed.

"Oh! Hey Rosemarie, I'm Dimitri." he waved at me.

I smiled and waved back. He had long brown hair that was about shoulder length but he had it tied at the nape of his neck. I stood there in awe, taking in his face. His dark brown eyes seemed to twinkle while he was talking to my brother and his friends. They must be really close. His face was god-like and he had a strong, square jaw. I haven't been this attracted to a guy in a long time. They were all standing around in the kitchen talking and catching up. I looked away from him before anyone noticed I was staring. Two more people walked up to the door – a tall man and woman with blonde hair. He had the same green eyes as Lissa and Andre and was muscular but not overly. The woman next to him also had blonde hair but had icy blur eyes. Her blonde hair came down mid back in gentle waves and made her face heart shaped because of the way the hair bent around it.

Lissa turned around a squealed, "Mum, Dad! I'm so glad you're here!" She hugged them both. Everyone took turns hugging. I went back into the kitchen trying to keep myself busy. Christian came in the kitchen with the couple.

"Rose, this is Eric and Rhea Dragomir. They are Vasilissa and Andre's parents." I shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, feeling a little out of place.

"We're so glad to meet you Rose," Eric said after shaking my hand.

"Man, I'm starving. Is the food done yet?" Dimitri's voice echoed out.

"Dimitri, dear, do you have to yell out everything?" Rhea chastised him.

"Sorry Rhea, bad habit." Dimitri said sitting down on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"The food should be done soon." Christian yelled from outside.

Everyone was sitting around talking, catching up. They were recalling everything they did together and the trouble they got into. I actually learned a lot about Christian by listening to their stories and was shocked by some of the things they said he did in high school. When everyone was done eating, Lissa and Rhea helped me clean up while the guys sat outside drinking.

"You guys should go outside and catch up. I can finish in here. It's almost done anyway," I said as sweetly as possible. The truth is I felt kind of awkward not knowing anything about them when they seemed to know everything about me. They insisted on finishing with me. I kept trying to sneak peeks at Dimitri. Even though I had just met him, I felt drawn to him and found him incredibly interesting.

* * *

><p>Rate and review please :) They inspire me!<p> 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Hey :) Here's another chapter for you. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I only own plot and extra characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Unexpected Visitor<p>

I finally had a moment to myself after Rhea and Eric left. Don't get me wrong I love them all to bits already, it's just that I'm really shy around people I had never met before. I don't like being judged, thinking I'm not good enough or not cool enough.

I snuck out the front and lit up a cigarette. Christian knew I smoked but I didn't know what his friends would think. I didn't want to make a bad first impression. I took a few puffs letting the tobacco clear my mind for a bit. I felt like an outsider to this group of friends. Christian wouldn't want me feeling like this but I couldn't help what I was feeling. I felt like I didn't know enough about them to join into their conversations about high school and their careers. It was as if Christian lived two completely different lives. One with me, with him being a babysitter of sorts, and one of him partying and going out drinking with his friends from high school and having a good old laugh.

"So don't you like us or something?" A deep Russian accent brought me out of my thoughts and I froze where I was sitting. I let out the smoke I was holding in and slowly turned around. Dimitri stood there leaning against the porch railing

"I didn't say that." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was kind of shocked to see him standing there.

"You don't talk much do you?" He said reaching out his hand for my cigarette. I handed it to him and watched as he took a long drag before blowing it out.

"I was just letting you all catch up." I replied taking the cigarette back off him and taking a puff.

I handed him the joint again. He blew out the smoke.

Why are you out here? I thought you were all having a good time catching up inside. He chuckled.

"'Cause between you and me I love Lissa like a sister but man I forgot what a head ache she can be at times. I actually think she was the reason I started to smoke" He looked as if he were thinking about it but in a mocking way. I laughed again. I took a long drag and looked at him with a questioning look on my face. I blew out the smoke and said,

"You're really are a fucking marine huh?" I mocked him. He smiled showing all his perfectly white teeth.

"Why you say it like that little girl?" He said now trying to hide his smile.

"Oh I don't friggin' know something about the way you talk you know what I'm saying little boy" I made my voice go deeper so I was mocking him. He let out a loud Booming laugh that made my heart flutter in my chest and make my stomach clench in desire for him.

"That would have been funnier if you called me something other than little boy cause as you can see there is nothing little about me" he moved his hands up and down his body showing of his height even though it was clearly visible. "Nice try though"

"Yeah about that are you on steroids or something cause your unusually tall." He laughed again.

"NO! I'm all natural, baby girl. Why you jealous your boyfriends doesn't have all this" He said with a dazzling smile and sexy wink that made me forget what we were talking about for a second.

"I don't have a boyfriend so that would be a no, you gonna pass now?" I reached for the cigarette, needing something to distract my mind from other things, such as his sexy voice whispering dirty stuff to me as we did very inappropriate things. As he passed it to me he said,

"That's a shame, a beautiful girl like you should have guys all over her. You must intimidate them or something" We both laughed but I was pretty sure for different reasons. I laughed because Christian was the one scaring the guy's way.

"What about you do you have a girlfriend?"

"I messed around with a couple of my fellow lady troops but girlfriends are hard for a marine to keep. So that would be a negative." I started to choke on the smoke I had inhaled. He was being really upfront and honest. That was something I wasn't used to from a guy who wasn't my brother. "Aww that's cute you tried to do it like a pro. Here let me ha that shit and show you how it's done" I was still coughing when he snatched the cigarette out of my hand.

"Wow too much info buddy" I choked out. He smirked.

"Yeah well I thought you should know. I don't like beating around the bush." I looked at him confused when Christian walked out.

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Christian said walking next to me.

"I was out here smoking and imp boy over here decided to come out here and smoke with me." Dimitri and I both started to laughed at our inside joke.

"That was better chicka" Dimitri said still laughing. Christian looked at both of us then shook his head in amusement.

"I'm glad to see you to are getting along, I kind of thought you two would get on each other's nerves." We laughed again at Christian's remark. I thought Dimitri was funny. He was upfront and I could tell he didn't bullshit.

"What really? You thought I wouldn't like your little sister? She is friggin' funny?" Dimitri said looking at me and winking. I almost melted from that wink. All three of us went back inside after that. I sat on the couch with Christian while Dimitri sat on a stool next to our bar and made everyone drinks.

"Should you be giving that to a minor?" Christian asked Dimitri when he handed me the drink.

"Shit! How old are you?" Dimitri sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm 17 why?" I played along. Christian and I were the masters at pranking people and we usually shared the same thoughts so it worked out most of the time. Andre and Lissa both stifled laughs.

"NO WAY! REALLY?" Dimitri's voice rebounded off the lounge room walls. He started to pull the drink back out of my hand but Christian laughed which got me laughing in return.

"I'm just screwing with you, dude." Christian said handing me his drink.

"How old are you?" Dimitri's eyes locked on mine and it's like the whole world stopped moving and we were the only two people on this planet. I stared back, my mind going completely blank. We both just looked at each other. I've never been lost in someone's eyes before. It felt like hours had passed before Dimitri waved a hand in front of me regaining my attention.

"Hello Rosemarie? Did you forget how old you are?" I snapped out of it. I could feel my face turning red. Andre and Lissa were talking so the only two who saw me become awe-struck were Christian and Dimitri. That doesn't mean I wasn't embarrassed still.

"Sorry I'm 21."I said looking away.

I could have died right there. I didn't even want to know what Christian was thinking. I'm sure he would have a huge problem with me if he thought I liked one of his best friends. Every time I looked up after that, Dimitri was looking at me, smiling, and would occasionally wink at me. Every time he smiled my heart would want to jump out of my chest.

"So, Rose, you work in Christian's club?" Lissa asked me after Christian got up to refill his drink.

"Yeah we both manage it." I was glad Lissa started talking to me. I don't know how much longer I could resist Dimitri's stares. If he continued to look at me in that lustful way I swear I was either going to run out of the room and never see him again or just jump him right there and then. Every time was the same reaction, my heart would pound against my chest and I would hold my breath until he would look away. I couldn't look at him anymore. Each time I did, the glances got longer and I was beginning to become moist down south.

"That sounds like fun, it's like you're the co owner." Lissa stated looking over at Christian. He came and sat on the arm of the couch and put an arm around my shoulders.

"That's exactly what it is. Rose has saved my ass so many times down at the club. We have been talking about opening a seconded one to." Christian said with a big smile.

"Yeah, well, just talking about it, we're still not sure." I needed to make my point that I still wasn't sure about it. We barely have time for one club as it is, let alone two.

"That's sexy. Your kind of like that song 'Miss Independent' by NeYo huh?" Dimitri said out of nowhere. Everyone laughed.

"Why would you say that Dimitri?" I asked him flirtatiously.

"I'm just saying you seem pretty independent. Most girls want a man to do everything for them." I had grown up knowing that I could never always depend on a man. Because one day he may not be there. My mum taught me that when I was younger. After that, no one said anything else because Christian put a movie on. Christian was such an action fan that he put Fast and the Furious on which I have seen a billion times. I sat there and barely paid attention to the movie. Mostly I watched Dimitri out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be getting into the movie a lot and didn't notice me taking peeks at him.

Towards the end of the movie, I started to fall asleep when I heard the doorbell ring.

"ABOUT TIME SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPENS!" I didn't mean to scream that out as I jumped up from the couch and ran over to the front door, flinging it open in the process. I was not expected to see the one person who I despised the most standing there in front of me. My mother and I hadn't been on the best of terms after she abandoned Christian and I 7 years ago. We barely speak to each other and Christian and her argue like there is no tomorrow.

"What the fuck are you doing here Janine!" I literally screamed at her. Upon hearing my shriek, everyone came bolting towards the door to see what was going on. Christians face went blank as soon as he saw who was at the door.

"Well that is no way to speak to your mother Rosemarie. I see your manners have not changed one bit since I last saw you." She sneered at me before turning to Christian. "And Christian, I expect you to actually say hello or something to me. After all you are both my flesh and blood. I deserve some respect out of both of you." She just kept rambling on.

"Excuse me, JANINE, you lost all respect from the both of us when you decided to leave us by ourselves 7 years ago. I think your right as our mother flew out the window as well so we may call you whatever we want, whether that is Janine, mother, or even bitch for all I care." I was beyond furious by now and just wanted her out of the house and out of our lives for good.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! NOW APOLIGIZE TO ME THIS INSTANT!" One of the many bad things about Janine is that she is where I get by bad manners and temper from. So we were both fighting to win this argument because we were both as stubborn as each other.

"I WILL SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER ANYMORE! IF I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF I WILL! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT THE SECOND YOU LEFT US! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I went to slam the door in her face but she stuck her hand out just as the door was about to click shut. This resulted in her hand being jammed in the door and her screaming out in rage.

After that, she went wild. She threw the door opened before charging at me with such fury and anger in her eyes she would put a stampeding bull to shame.

Even though my mother was only 5'3, she had some muscle and some brilliant fighting moves. She went to throw a punch to the side of my face before I ducked and swung my leg around, effectively knocking her to the ground. The thing though, because she is so small, she has fast reflexes and was up before I was. This time when she went to punch me, I wasn't ready so she got me right in the nose. I screamed out in pain and anger and, around the blood and pain, went back on the offensive, pushing, kicking and punching her, trying to get her out of the house. With one last final shove, she flew out the door and landed on her back on the porch. Before she had the chance to get up I screamed at her, "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK AGAIN!" before slamming the door shut and locking it.

I turned around and met the shocked faces of the people around me. Even though the fight felt like hours, it was really only seconds so no one had the time for the scenario to settle in and stop the fight before it got out of hand. Oh well, too late now. I wiped at my bloody nose, wincing in pain as I accidently knocked the broken piece of cartilage. I looked around, surprised at how much of a mess the front entrance was. A chair had been pushed over and an end table had been smashed to splinters when Janine fell on it after I knocked her over. There was also blood smeared everywhere. Both Janine's and mine were on the clean white tiles and the white painted walls.

"Are you ok, Rose?" I heard Christian ask. I looked at him and nodded weakly and apologetically before walking towards the kitchen to clean up my face a bit. I heard a scuffling of feet and knew that everyone was going to clean up the mess that had been made.

As I made my way over to the kitchen sink, a heavy, steady set of feet followed me and stopped just behind me. I turned around and looked up, seeing Dimitri's concerned face looking back down at me.

I turned back around and grabbing the kitchen cloth, wet it so I could clean my face. One of Dimitri's hands spun me around so he could see my face and the other took the cloth from my hand and gently dabbed it on my face, cleaning the blood off. I leaned back against the kitchen counter as he made work of cleaning my face, cringing every time he touched my nose.

He apologized whenever he touched it and I would mumble a reply in return. When he was finished he just stood there staring at my face. I knew just by what I was feeling on my face that I was going to have wicked bruises under my eyes from the break.

I walked around him to go to the fridge to get a glass of water when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him and picking me up before sitting me on the kitchen counter. I was now at eye height with him and could see his face much more clearly now.

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown that I had ever seen. They were dark but also shined with light as if he were going through a brilliant emotion. I also felt as if I could see deep into his soul, just by looking into his eyes, and deep down I could tell that he had a deep sorrow in him and regret about things that he had possibly done in the past.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked me huskily, and like the flick of a switch, I was brought back to reality and looked away blushing profusely. I nodded again before hopping down from the counter and walking out of the kitchen with Dimitri in tow.

Christian pulled me in for a hug when I walked out of the kitchen. I looked over at Dimitri and he was watching me with curious eyes, as if I were from another planet and were of a completely different species. I wonder what he was really thinking to himself, because he was deep in thought ,looking at me, when he smiled and chuckled to himself.

We went back and finished the movie. When it was over, we all talked a little more. I could tell how excited Christian was because all three of them were moving back here to Montana for good. They were still close after all these years. Plus the way that Christian and Lisa looked at each other, I wondered if there was something going on between them. I was glad I would get the chance to see them a whole lot more. They were all funny and nice and easy to get along with. At around one in the morning, Andre and Lissa decided to go home. They were staying with their parents Eric and Rhea until they found a place of their own. Dimitri left soon after. I wasn't sure where he was staying I guess he would stay at a base or something where he worked. Christian and I were both tired so as soon as Dimitri was out the door we went to bed.

I lay there recapping the day after I hopped into bed. I mostly remembered things about Dimitri and pondered on what he could have possibly been thinking when he looked at me this afternoon. There was something about him that made me drawn to him. Well, not something, everything about him made me drawn to him. I wanted to know everything about him. That night as I slept I could almost feel his arms around me in a protective grip. I know he wasn't there but I could almost feel the warmth of his strong, masculine hug wrapped around me.

I felt like he was already mine even if I just meet him. I never felt possessive over something that wasn't mine before but this was different. It was as if he were my whole world and I needed him by my side, just so I knew he was safe and ok. The only bad thing though, was if Christian found out I had feelings for his best friend. Christian would hate the idea of Dimitri and I. I know for a fact because Christian hated the idea of me and any guy. No one was ever good enough for me according to Christian. I understood where he was coming from though, because no girls are ever good enough for Christian. That makes it ok.

* * *

><p>R &amp; R PLEASE! :D<p>

They make me happy :P


	3. Are You For Real

Another chapter for you guys.

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I only own plot and any extra characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Are You For Real<p>

It's been a few weeks since Christian's friends have been back. Lissa comes over the most. She is always trying to get either Christian or I to go shopping with her, and as much as Chris hates shopping and I don't mind it occasionally, we would go just so she would be happy. Lissa and I were becoming the best of friends. She was an easy person to get along with and never judged you or said nasty things about anyone. Christian thinks that it's good that I have her as a friend because I party too much and being friends with Lissa stops me from partying as much because of Lissa's dislike for drinking and going out and being wild. That's what he thinks though. I may go out and party, but I am still young and I have got my act together and don't want to screw up my life by making bad mistakes.

I was in my room getting ready for work tonight when Lissa walked in a plopped down on my bed.

"Hey Roza, Where are you off to?" Lissa was always over excited about everything. I thought it was funny how happy she would get over the smallest of things.

"I'm going to work. Roza?" I asked her. No one has ever called me Roza before and I don't know where she got it from.

"Yeah it's what Dimitri calls you. I had lunch with him. He was asking about you, you know?" She lay back on my bed and giggled. Fuck even the mention of his name had my heart trying to rip out of my chest and my panties dampening.

"What did he ask?" I tried to sound like I didn't care that he was asking about me.

"Dimitri thinks you don't like him. He says you avoid him." She sat back up on the bed.

"I like him. I don't avoid him. Why would he think that?" I leaned against my dresser looking at Lissa.

"I'm not sure. Maybe because you do avoid him. Come on Rose I notice it. Even your brother notices it. Whenever he come over you suddenly have to leave or you disappear into your room." Lissa said trying to hold back a smile.

"He just has bad timing that's all." I semi-snapped at her, then turned around to finish getting ready.

"Well I think he has good timing you just have a bad crush" I flipped around to start at Lissa wide eyed as she finished her sentence. She started to laugh.

"I'm late, I gotta go. Tell Dimitri I said I like him and to man up. Marines aren't meant to cry." I said grabbing my purse and running out the door. Why would it bother him if I was avoiding him. I wasn't that obvious about it, or I guess I was since apparently everyone noticed it. At least they only thought I didn't like him. Lissa would take some convincing though.

I had to get the club ready for tonight. It was half price Friday on all drinks so it was going to get pretty crowded. When I got to the club I could barely focus. My mind kept going back to Dimitri. God I sound like a love struck teenager. I have to get over Dimitri.

Tonight was really busy. By 10 we were at max capacity. I loved nights like this. Except one of my bartenders called out so I was on deck. It made me a little nervous not being able to be everywhere at once but I trusted our staff. I got lost in the moment at the bar making drinks, I always had a lot of fun bartending. I knew a lot of tricks when making drinks which got me big tips.

"Hey!" I smiled when I saw Christian making drinks. "I didn't know you were coming down tonight."

"Yeah I'm here with Lissa, Andre and Dimitri. I'm just making us a few drinks. Everything ok down here?" Christian yelled over the music.

"Yeah it's all good. Were you guys at? I'll go say hi when I get a minute!"

"We're in the upstairs V.I.P. They were watching your show, Lissa wants you to teach her." He said picking up the drinks and walking away. I laughed and looked up to the V.I.P. lounge. I saw Dimitri and Lissa and waved. I grabbed a few bottles and started to pour drinks while dancing around. I was showing off to Dimitri just a little bit. Damn there goes my thoughts back to him again.

"Hey Miss Bartender Lady give me a fucking beer already!" Some guy shouted at me. I had a few orders still waiting.

"Won't be a sec!" I yelled back.

"Hurry the fuck up! Shit you don't need to make the fucking thing just hand me the beer!" I was used to people being rude and impatient so I ignored him and kept doing my thing. It was just me and two of my girls on tonight so we were rushing around trying to get everyone their orders. I handed off a drink to another guy when that same asshole who was having a problem waiting like everyone else jumped over the bar to grab a beer. As soon as his foot hit the ground on my side of the bar, I kicked him in the groin with my stiletto and watched as he dropped to the ground in pain. I called over the bouncers, Mason and Eddie, and watched as they dragged the guy away and threw him out of the club. I looked up and Dimitri was standing on the side of the bar. The look he had on his face was priceless. I bet he isn't used to seeing a girl being able to take care of herself. I walked up to him handing him another beer.

"I was gonna come help you out but I can see you're fine by yourself." He said while taking the beer from me and smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Marine but I think I got a handle on it. Christian leaves me here alone for a reason!" I winked at him.

"Yep I can see that. Your pretty good with those bottles too. How good are you on the dance floor?" he asked looking at the floor.

"You obviously never heard from Christian or Lissa, but I dance here for some extra money. I can show you some moves if you like!" I called out to him over the noise, winking. He nodded ok and I put my finger up to get him to wait for a minute. I went to check with the girls to see if they could do without me for a bit. The drink rush had slowed down heaps so I went back to Dimitri and, taking his arm, dragged him right into the middle of the dance floor. I signalled to the DJ to put my song on and the music died down before the new remix started up. I started to dance around Dimitri in time with the beat. Whenever I danced, the beat seemed to flow into my body and the rhythm would make me move in time to the music. It's hard to explain but it feels like the music has all control over my body and movements.

He watched me for a bit before standing in front of me and placing his hands on my hips and moving to the beat with me. I was shocked. For someone so freaking tall he sure could dance. And he was a mighty fine dancer at that. His moves were so sexy I was tempted to take him right there and then. We danced really good together and we even had a few couples stop and stare at us as we danced. The way we were moving, made me think that we were teasing each other. I was having a lot of fun and by the look on his face, it was obvious he was too. It was like he was thinking the way I was. He knew exactly how to respond to each move I made. I stopped dancing and took Dimitri by the hand and pulled him off stage both of us laughing breathlessly.

"Wow girl you sure can dance!" He said leaning against the wall. We both laughed. I was looking down trying not to look into his eyes. I already knew what would happen if I did.

"Marines don't cry, I was just curious." He said out of nowhere. The randomness made me look up.

"What?" I laughed

"You told Lissa the marines don't cry, to man up. I wasn't crying about it. I just wanted to know if you were avoiding me because you didn't like me or if it was cause you had feelings for me and didn't want to fess up to me." My mouth fell open. I didn't know what to say to him. Should I tell him I had feelings for him or lie? My eyes were locked on his. He smiled his perfect smile and before I could answer he said "Yeah I think I got my answer. Look they probably need your kickass self out there so how about we meet up when your off. Until then I'll have my eye on you" He finished with a wink and walked away. I stood there for a minute thinking. What the fuck just happened. What did he mean. I walked back to the bar and before I started helping again I looked up to see Andre and Christian looking down on the bar laughing. Dimitri was next to Lissa. He looked down at me. When he saw me looking at him, he raised his beer before taking a swig, smirking, then turning back to Lissa and talking to her. I blushed and went back to work. Christian must have called in a back up bartender because Holly came in and started to work. I went up stairs and found Christian, Lissa and Dimitri dancing. Andre was sitting on the balcony, watching them.

"Why aren't you out there?" I asked leaning next to him. He just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm not much of a dancer." He took a drink.

"Everyone is a dancer. Come on I'll show you." I tugged on his shoulder. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I saw how you dance and there is no way I could do that!" He said with a straight face. I smiled and wiggled my way in front of him.

"Follow my hips with your arms. He started to move back and forth with me. "Just do what I do. Stay relaxed and feel the music." Pretty soon he was moving to the beat. He wasn't as bad as he thought. I turned around with my back against him and danced while he moved with me. I kept it at a slower pace. Next thing I knew there was a white flash. Lissa stood there with Christian laughing. Andre stopped dancing and turned red.

"You guys embarrassed him! that's not fair." I wrapped my arms around him and laughed. "Christian did you call Holly?"

"Yeah. And Dawn is gonna shut down. I'm gonna stay with Lissa and Andre and lock up. Dimitri wanted you to give him a lift home since he has been drinking. He has to get up early tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" I looked at Christian suspiciously.

"Ugh, yeah, sure. How are you guys getting home?" I looked at the three of them who all looked trashed.

"By the time we're done here, if I'm not sober well catch a cab." Dimitri came up the stairs and patted my shoulder.

"You ready, my designated driver?" God his smile was so fucking sexy.

"Yeah let's go." I said walking over to Christian, and giving him and Lissa a hug.

"Thanks for the lesson." Andre said as he leaned in to hug me good bye.

"Alright guys get lost, drive safe, and use protection" Dimitri said waving and walking away. We went to the office and got my stuff. As soon as we walked out Dimitri grabbed my hand. I looked at him in shock.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I'm not one of your easy fellow Marine Bitches, I have standards." I said pulling my hand free.

"I didn't say you were. I was just holding your hand in case a guy was going to hit on you!" He said grabbing my hand again. I stopped walking and turned to him.

"And what does it matter to you if a guy hits on me?" I looked him dead in the eyes, for the first time not getting lost.

"'Cause then I would have to kill that guy." Dimitri said matter-of-factly.

"But why?" He looked me back in the eye.

"You're so cute, acting like you don't know already. I'll tell you what. I'll play along." He started to walk, still holding my hand. He pulled me along. I was so confused. He made no sense. I just figured he was drunk so I didn't let it get to me. He opened the car door for me and went to the passenger side of the car.

"So Dimitri, I feel like you know a lot about me and I know nothing about you. Tell me about yourself." I backed out and Dimitri started his story.

"Ok. My name is Dimitri, I'm am 23 and I have been for about 5 years. I grew up in Russia, explains the accent, with my parents. When I graduated from high school and joined the marines, I moved to the U.S. I like jumping out of planes to save lives that need to be saved and I'll kill anyone who hurts anyone close to me without even thinking twice about it. This is why you should hold my hand when we're in public to avoid a casualty." He looked at me a winked.

I couldn't help laughing "I like to dance with sexy girls who can move. I'm attracted to a girl who can handle herself." I could feel him eyeing me. I was trying to keep my breathing regular. "She has feelings for me too but is having a hard time confronting it. I don't know why, and that bugs me 'cause I usually can get a good feel of what a person is feeling and why. My favourite colour is blue and I have 3 sisters, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria and a nephew called Paul" He stopped talking and I turned to look at him. He was staring at me. "You know I have been trying to get you to hang out with me for weeks. And you always had somewhere to be. I don't think I have ever tried so hard to hang out with one person all of my life." He became quiet again.

"Why do you want to hang out so bad?" I asked him trying to avoid eye contact.

"'Cause I have never met a girl like you before. You intrigue me. To be honest, it's like you were made for me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Dimitri, look, I do have feelings for you, really strong feelings, but you are my brothers best friend." I said refusing to look at him.

"And you think Christian would have a problem with us?" He asked half laughing.

"I know he will."

"I guess you don't really know your brother, huh?"

"I know him better then you think."

"No Baby Girl you don't. Have you even talked to him about the possibility?"

"Possibility of what?" I asked finally looking at him.

"Of us! Roza, Christian would have a problem if I hadn't already talked to him. He knows where I stand and he sees what you think you're hiding."

"You talked to him?" I asked then sighed "Dimitri, I don't just hook up and I don't date players."

He started to laugh out loud. I got annoyed.

"Roza, first off when did I say I just wanted to hook up, and where did you get I was a player?"

"You didn't say it but you told me you were a player. Remember the day we met you told me how you messes around?"

"Ha, Baby, I said I did mess around I'll give you that, but like I said, it's hard for a marine to keep a girlfriend. I'm a one woman man. Girls just don't seem to be able to keep their legs closed while I'm getting shot at and saving lives." I Stayed quite remembering that he had said something along those lines. We were in front of the base now. The guards were checking our ID's. I drove in still not saying anything. He gave me directions to the baric.

When we were in front of his housing unit, I turned off the car and looked at him. He was looking at me, smiling. I bit my bottom lip.

"Dimitri, I don't want to get hurt." I said shyly. He took his hand in mine. With his free hand he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Roza, I can't afford to get hurt again. I'll lose it, really." I could tell he wasn't joking. I leaned closer to him. I was still biting my bottom lip. He leaned closer at the same time I did. I took in a breath and closed my eyes. I felt his warm lips brush tenderly against mine. I kissed him back. A second later I moved closer to him putting my arm around his neck. He pushed my lips apart with his lips sliding his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. His won, like I knew it would. Before I even realized it I was straddling his lap in the passenger side of the car. His hand roughly roamed over my body. I was the first to break our kiss. I turned my head, resting my cheek against his. We were both trying to catch our breaths.

"I'm yours, if you're mine. I'd never hurt you." I whispered into his ear. He took my face between his hands.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear and that's why I'm so sure about this. I'm yours, and you're mine. Don't make me kill someone over you." He said with a half smile, then he kissed me again. I didn't want our kiss to break this time but he stopped. "Roza, you gotta go. I gotta get going but I want you to call me as soon as you're off base. Do not call before you pass those gates though, you hear me? They can arrest you!" I looked in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you." I put my forehead to his.

"I know but you have to. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." He kissed my forehead. I got up and moved back over to the driver's seat. He leaned over and kissed me good night and got out of the car. He stopped before shutting the door and leaned in the car. "I'll see you tomorrow around 12:30. Be ready 'cause we're going to have lunch." He shut the door and ran over to his baric. I watched him trying to be quiet, but he tripped and his roommate flipped the light on. I started the car and left.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be updating soon. Hopefully in the next few days. R &amp; R Please :)<p> 


End file.
